Daily Shenanigans
by echo333
Summary: On a normal day on the Ghost, Ezra and Zeb are working on repairs, but when Chopper takes one of their tools, it leads to a wild-goose chase and the usual shenanigans.


Daily Shenanigans

"Ezra, could you hand me that wrench?"

Ezra turned, looking across the room at it, but when he didn't get up, the Lasat looked over at him. The boy's eyes were closed, his hand held out. Zeb glanced over at the tool box and could see the wrench begin to shake. He growled and shoved Ezra's shoulder, making the wrench immediately fell back with the rest of the tools.

Ezra turned on him. "What was _that_ for?" he asked indignantly.

"Quit being lazy and go grab it."

"I wasn't being lazy!" Ezra protested. He folded his arms over his chest, turning his nose up. "I was practicing."

"Practice on your own time. Hera needs this in working order in ten minutes."

Ezra sighed, but stood and started across the room for it.

Zeb heard the familiar chirping as Chopper rolled up to them, but tuned out the sound as he worked. Suddenly, he heard Ezra shout after the droid, and before he knew it, the kid was running after him. "What'd he do now?" Zeb shouted.

"He took the wrench!"

Zeb growled at that, leaping up and joining the chase. "Chopper!" he roared. "This is not the time for this!"

The three of them loudly stormed through the halls of the _Ghost_, the droid laughing and waving the wrench mockingly. Kanen stepped out from his room, but had to jump back and press his back against the wall to avoid the stampede. "Sorry, Kanen," Ezra said, nearly tripping as he sidestepped around him. "Hey, I'll remember Jedi training later- promise!" Ezra waved at his master before turning forward again to catch-up with Zeb.

Kanan watched after them and blinked bemusedly before shaking his head, probably deciding it wasn't worth trying to figure out.

**...**

Chopper took a turn, and out of sight from Ezra and Zeb, went into the flight deck. With a start, he noticed Hera knelt down beside the pilot's seat. Chopper slowed to a casual roll, nonchalantly holding the wrench behind him and resting it on a nearby crate. "Hi, Chopper," Hera greeted, not looking up at him right away to notice. "Can you help me with this?" The droid chirped innocently in response, rolling over to her.

**...**

"Where did that rust- bucket go?" Zeb growled. They had somehow lost sight of the droid.

The two finally stopped, out of breath. Ezra bent over on his thighs as the Lasat leaned against the wall for support. "Karabast! Hera'll have our hides when the _Phantom_'s not ready," Zeb panted.

But then, they heard the droid's beeping. They continued forward, peering into the open door to the flight deck to see Hera and Chopper working behind the pilot's seat, appearing to be doing repairs of their own.

Ezra nudged Zeb with his elbow, pointing towards the wrench a short distance away.

"Great," Zeb said quietly. "How're we gonna get it without Hera noticin'?"

Ezra stilled. He suddenly straightened, pressing his back against the wall and peering around the corner. "What're you doing, kid?" Zeb asked impatiently.

Ezra smiled, answering simply, "Practicing."

Ezra held a hand up and closed his eyes. Zeb peered around the corner, watching as the wrench lifted off from the crate where Chopper had left it. Silently, it sailed through the air towards them. Zeb held his hand out, noticing Ezra's face begin to scrunch up from the stain of using the Force, and just as it began to fall, Zeb caught it.

He let out a sigh and turned to look at the kid, who had already opened his eyes and was smiling proudly. Zeb let out a short laugh, roughly patting Ezra's shoulder. "Good work, kid," he said. "Let's go finish the repairs, eh?"

Ezra nodded, and the two of them hurried through the hallways and back towards the _Phantom_. Ezra slowed as they passed Sabine's room on the way, looking in on her as she worked on a new painting. She must have left her door open to air out the paint fumes.

Ezra stopped, leaning on the door frame. "Hey, Sabine," he started, lowering his voice to what he thought was a suave tone. But suddenly, Zeb yanked him from the door and pulled him along after him. Sabine smiled to herself, chuckling under her breath when Ezra's protests carried through the hall before returning to her painting.

* * *

><p><span><em>Author's Note:<em>_ Hi, everyone! This is my first Star Wars Rebels fanfic. It was very fun to write, and proved to be good practice___ for writing for the Crew and the Star Wars universe. I hope you all enjoyed ^^ And reviews and constructive criticisms are always greatly appreciated :)__


End file.
